Remember remember
by emergence of the masters
Summary: After the first night he spent with his lover, Yami saw a woman in a vision of his past. Maybe he hasn't recovered all his memory. YxY, YxT orYxOC? attempted suicide RxR
1. prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Remember, remember**

After the first night he spent with his lover, Yami saw a woman in a vision of his past. Maybe he hasn't recovered all his memory. YxY, YxT orYxOC?

The ones who has already read my reviews know the pair

**Prologue**

_Yami's POV_

Why? Why this night? This had to be our best one!

This was the first night we have spend together, where we have showed to each other our love. The best night I've ever lived.

My lover was sleeping deeply, peacefully : a beautiful sight. Then, I didn't know why, I stopped seeing my lover and looked outside through the window. There it began.

First I saw the moon, full moon, then the window. Suddenly, it changed but only in my mind, in a window like the old ones in ancient Egypt. I guessed it was a vision, a vision of my past, my memories.

So I was in a room (maybe mine) in my ancient life, looking at the window. Then a silhouette appeared in front of it, like a shadow, hairs too long to be a man. I could only see her back. She was looking outside, certainly dreaming. Then, I didn't know how, I knew she smiled. She whispered : « Goog night Atemu » then disappeared.

All went back to normal. I heard my lover's breath. Although it calmed me down, I couldn't help thinking about this vision. Instead of going to sleep with the thoughts of my lover, it was with this vision haunting my mind.

Why? Why did it have to be like that?

_**Somewhere (maybe at the same place)**_

« Time has come to remember Atem »

End of Chapter

My first fanfic! Sorry for my bad English S If some mistakes hurt you to much you can tell me.xD

So there will be some OC but not too much (I hope).

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER YAMI LEAVES

You will find out how he came back in the next chapters...

Please review!


	2. without him FB

I will put FB (flash back) in all the chapters which are before the prologue

'blah' thoughts

« blah »talk or wishper

?/blah/? Stranger number one speaking by telepathy

!/blah/! Stranger number two speaking by telepathy

**Chapter 1 : Without him FB**

_**Yugi's bedroom in the evening**_

_Yugi's POV_

He is gone. I have to live with that but I can't. It's to hard, I'm alone again. Of course there are the other but they are not him. It is as if my life hasn't sense anymore. I know that he want me to be happy even without him but my happiness has gone with him. My life too. Now I'm only a corpse half alive because I have lost half of my soul.

Maybe he didn't know that he was more than a friend or a partner for me, he didn't know that I loved him, neither did I. It's only after he has gone that I realise my feelings. I understood that I couldn't live without him. So tonight I go.

I had said good night to my grand father and gone to my room. I wrote a letter to explain my action. I took a glass of water and put some cyanure I found.I lied in my bed, drank it and slept down.

'Yami I come!'

_Normal POV_

The wind blowed softly... in Yugi's room. The letter burned and disappeared. A hand formed on the forehead of the teen and healed him. Someone wishpered in his ear :

« No little one, it is not your time. But if you can't come to him he will come to you »

In the living-room, a body appeared on a sofa, his breath very deep in his sleep : it was Yami.

_**Tea's bedroom in the same evening**_

_Tea's POV_

I loved him, maybe not anymore. At least I try to convince myself but too many things in this town reminded me about him. If I stay here I couldn't forget him, my hero and my biggest crush. How I'd love to live 5 thousand year before! I can't and I have to live with that.

Fortunately I have been received in a dance school in America. I received the letter this afternoon with a plane ticket for tomorrow, they were on my desk. With that I will be able to forget him and turn a page of my life.

I tried to close my window but it was blocked. I was too tired to think of that so I went to sleep.

'Tomorrow is another day'

_Normal POV_

The window was blocked by a pebble. A ant came in, then a second, a third. They were hundreds, maybe thousands. They ate the letter and the ticket.

They approached Tea's bed and climbed on themselves and formed a silhouette of a man. He leaned to the girl's body and wishpered in her ear :

« Keep hope! Wait for him! he is coming back. Sooner than you think »

Then all the ant went away, leaving the room like it was before they came but without the letter and the ticket.

_**Somewhere (maybe in the same place)(1)**_

?/So you have warned Tea about the pharaoh/?

!/Of course! Like you have done with Yugi. But _I _didn't have to resurrect her/!

?/ because he couldn't live without him/?

!/ That doesn't mean that they mean to be together/!

?/I know but neither Tea/?

!/Tea cares a lot about everyone, she is strong like him and pretty/!

?/ You doesn't know him enough. She isn't the girl he is looking for/?

!/But Yugi is a man. They are too different and too similare to be a couple/!

?/You should know that that doesn't matter if they are both guy. And I 'd say the same things for Tea about her differences and similarities with him/?

!/Yes I know but humans today don't think like us, not all at least/!

?/ That's true but I know him, more than you/?

!/Maybe but you may make a mistake/!

?/Do you want a bet?/?

!/Why not. If I win you will help me to make Tea and Yami happy together/!

?/ And what about if you lose/?

!/I should help you but I think that you won't need my help so... can I transform, it would make me a break/!

?/What would you like to transform in?/?

!/Maybe in tortoise they live longer/!

?/If you want, prepare to live hundred years without power/?

!/And you prepare yourself to enjoy seeing Tea and Yami together/!

End of chapter

I love that expression lol

Ah! See how too much power is boring! P

Who will win?

Please review!


	3. Yami and Yugi FB

TDH : the 1 meaned that if the 2 transform in tortoise, he will loose all his power (you have surely understood that they are quite powerful) during his life as a common animal and some tortoises live for hundred year (don't they?). And sorry for the errors I'm not English but it's a good way to improve my English isn't it? D (if you want you can help me )

'blah' thoughts

"blah" talk or sound

/blah/ Yami to Yugi in mindlink

?/blah/? Stranger number one speaking by telepathy

!/blah/! Stranger number two speaking by telepathy

**Chapter 2 : Yami and Yugi FB**

_**The next morning**_

_Yugi's POV_

" Yugi! Get up! " someone wishpered

But I am too tired! I want to sleep longer! But that person shook me. Annoyed, I glared at him but it quickly changed in a surprised look. I gasped and got up in a move then stayed paralyzed. Breathing became harder. I couldn't believe in my eyes. In front of me was Yami, my Yami.

He looked like when we dueled. He hasn't change an inch. Always those eyes, they use to be frightening but now they were caring and attentionned. They went well with the smile he has now, the smile he has when he is happy, when his heart is melted. He was sitting on my bed.

How could it be? Is it a dream? It must be it! I am dreaming like the others daydreams where I can make my fantasies. So I did as I used to do in my fantasies.

I jumped on him and kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. How I love his lips! During my other fantaisies, I learned how to control my dreams in my thoughts. When I wanted him to kiss back and caress my hip, he did. Then, still by my willing, he lied down on the top of me, kissing and nibbling my neck, caressing my back. I let escape a moan. It felt so good. That's when I caught sight of the glass of water.

I remembered the last night, all my suicide. Am I ...dead? If it is so, am I in heaven? Have I found him? Oh! I'm so happy!

I kissed him harder and wrapped my legs around him. I thought it was time to tell him :

" I love you Yami "

" Driiiiing! "

The phone suddenly rang. What? A phone? In heaven? From who? God? That's weird! I took it :

"Hello Yugi Mutou's here"

"Hey Yugi! what are you doing? You're late. We're all waiting for you!"

"That voice... sounds like :"

" Tristan? Is that you?"

"No it's Santa claus! I joke! Yes! It's me! "

How could it be?

"Are you... dead?"

"Are YOU sick? I'm talking to you Yug'! How can I be dead?"

And how could I talk to him if I was dead? It was very strange. Or maybe I was not dead. But, if it was so, then how could Yami be here? Oh! There must be magic in this tale!

"Eh... sorry Tristan"

"No problem. So will you come to school today or not?"

"Yes, I will. See you in 30 minutes at school"

"Ok Bye!"

"Bye"

"I hung up. That's when I realize something. I have told my feelings to him. I blushed. Wait! How did he know about what I wanted him to do?"

/Maybe like that?/

I startled. My blush became deeper. I didn't know what to do. Maybe learning how to hide my thoughts?

" I'm...sor..."

"Go to school! They are waiting for you. " he cut me with a smile

" Eh yes Yami "

I got dressed as fast as I could and began to ran downstairs when an ask ran in my head :

" Yami, do you lov..."

"Don't waste time, you are late!"

"Eh ok! Bye Yami"

"Bye aibou"

_**Somewhere (maybe in the same place)**_

?/ What a funny way to welcome someone! That was cute/?

!/I agree but Yami hasn't said that he loved him/!

?/ That's right but if he didn't love him, would he let Yugi do what he had done?/?

!/Maybe he wanted to surprise Yugi or let him do what he wanted as a gift for their reunion/!

?/ I think that someone who isn't in love wouldn't go so far /?

!/Maybe you don't know Yami as well as you thought/!

?/Maybe, but I doubt./?

!/So let's see the reaction Yami will have when he meet Tea/!

?/Yes... let's see.../?

End of chapter

Review?


	4. Yami and Tea FB

TDH : If you want. That would be helpful

'blah' thoughts

"blah" talks

?/blah/? Stranger number one speaking by telepathy

!/blah/! Stranger number two speaking by telepathy

**Chapter 3 : Yami and Tea**

_**The same morning, at Tea's**_

_Tea's POV_

My alarm o'clock rang. I turned it off. Today a new life begins. I got dressed, took bath and had breakfast. I made my suitcase. But... I haven't told my friends about my departure. Should I do it? I think no. I don't know what I could say and I don't like farewell.

I took my suitcase and went out, searching a taxi. Then I realize that I had forgot my plane ticket and my letter.

I ran to my bedroom, looking for them. I made a great mess but in vain. I took my phone and called the dance school to explain my problem. Strangely they said that I haven't been accepted. How can it be possible? I had received them yesterday afternoon. I knew it! I argued with the man in the phone. He called his boss who said the same thing. I cried silently. That school was my last chance to draw a line on the past. After a few dozen of minutes, I resigned myself. I might have hallucinated.

Fortunately I was still enrolled for my ancient school where all my friends were. I thought I would resume it tomorrow.

'So today, what am I going to do?'

Answer : shopping.

Yes, that might be a good way to empty my mind.

I brought my suitcase back in my house then went shopping.

_**At the end of the day, in the street**_

I have visited twenty shops and bought nothing. I sighed. 'Today is not my day'. There were no one outside, everyone was working at this moment. I was going home when I heard something falling, making a shrill sound. I followed it. It came from a narrow street.

There, I found an old man. He was rummaging around in litter bins with haste. He looked worried... no, he looked scared, very scared.

I asked him:

"Are you ok?"

"Not really! I lost my keys in those bins. If I don't find them my wife will kill me!"

"Oh! May I help you?"

"Oh! thank you very much, you save me!"

I smiled at him and began to search into the dishes.

"What do your keys look like?"

Something hurt my head. The last thing I heard was : "Good job, Dad!" Then all was black.

**_Later_**

Oh! my head hurt! I must have a bump. I was too tired to open my eyes. All of sudden, I realize that I was moving : someone was carring me in the bridal style. I opened lightly my eyes and recognized the spiky hairs.

'Yugi?'

I didn't know that he was strong enough for carring me. But when I examined his eyes : they were redder. Could it be...

"Ya...mi..."

I tried to said but there was no sound. My lips only moved weakly. I fainted.

**_More later_**

"Tea? Yes, she is here. she is lieing in the living room still sleeping... she has a big bump on her head. I think she has been attacked... Yami brought her... Yes, I know he came back, I saw him when he went out for shopping... he said that he prefer to wait for you before explain his story... oh? so many people?... I see... so we are waiting for you... bye Yugi!"

I knew that voice. It was Salomon. I'm in the game shop.

**_Somewhere (maybe in the same place)_**

?/ You have used your power to prevent her from leaving./?

!/ Is it forbidden? YOU have ressucited Yugi, haven't you?/!

?/ But I didn't fade someone's memory/?

!/Neither did I. I just wore away her name in all the documents of the school. They have so many people that they can't remember all their name./!

?/Really? But they can remember./?

!/I sort of accelerated their memory so much so that it is as if they saw her name many year ago. But I didn't fade their memory. It was like natural./!

?/You improve. you are more cunning. I'm proud of you./?

!/Thank you very much. Let's return to Tea/!

?/ Yes. I must confess the way he carried her was quite romantic but how could he carry her in another way?/?

!/ Maybe on his back./!

?/ Hmmm... maybe... but how did he know where she was? You can give me an explanation?/?

!/Was it a question?/!

?/ Not really./?

!/ He saw the list of things to buy and decided to be useful so he went out for shopping. That's where he found Tea./!

?/The list... how did he find it?/?

!/ I know you know all so don't ask me!/!

?/ But talking is good. Doing as if I didn't know anything, as if I just suspected, is less boring. If I did as if I knew all, we wouldn't have this conversation. So tell me./?

!/ All right. I created it with the thought of Yugi and Salomon, with what they would like to eat and to buy and I added something he could only find next to where Tea was. I left that list in a very exposed place and attracted Yami with a sound. Are you happy?/!

?/More are less. Yami said that he will explain his return tonight/?

!/ He wonder what he will say, he doesn't know anything/!

?/ We will see.../?

End of chapter

Wow! my chapters become more and more long

I think the flash back will end soon.

Please review!


	5. reunion FB

I go on golidays this week-end so I won't be able to update during a few weeks. But you are still allowed to review

TDH : I'm sorry. I haven't waited you. I wanted to update another chapter before I go on holidays. But if you still want I'll send you the next chapter but not now.

YamiYugi4ever : Haven't I already told you the answer?

"blah" talk or sound

?/blah/? Stranger number one speaking by telepathy

!/blah/! Stranger number two speaking by telepathy

**Chapter 4 : reunion FB**

_At Yugi's in the evening._

_Tea's POV_

"Bam!"

"Hi Gran'Pa, here we are!"

Those sounds woke me up but I remained lying. They were a door that was opened violently, and a familiar voice. Then another excited voice :

"So where is he? I want to see him on my own eyes!"

"Calm down, Tristan, he won't go away!"

"He is upstairs. I call him." said Salomon.

"Yami, come here, they arrived!" said the same old voice but louder.

Steps could be heard in the stairs. Then a voice, a voice I haven't heard for a long time, a voice I missed.

"Hello guys, pleased to see you again!"

"Wow! I can't believe my eyes, Yugi told the truth! How did you come back? And why?" said Joey

"Let's have dinner before. I'm sure all of you are very hungry."

"If it's for food, I don't say no."

They ate quite silently, even if I could heard Joey and Tristan eating. It smelled so good. I wondered if I should get up. I was a little hungry too, I could certainly joign them. But I decided to stay where I was, hearing their conversation.

They finished quickly. I thought it was because they all wanted too hear Yami's story. I wasn't wrong :

"So Yami, how did you come here?"

"To tell the truth, I don't really know. All I remembered was me going through the gate to underworld, it was illuminated, I could see nothing but bright white. Then in a second all was dark. I felt I was strechted out on my back. When I open my eyes I was in the living-room."

"So... you don't know so much more than us."

"No, I don't ever know why I come back."

"Perhaps, you still have something to do in our world."

"You must be right, Yugi."

"Eh... Shall we expect someone to be sent in shadow realm?"

"I have no idea, Joey."

"Roughly, you came back and no one know why for this moment. We are very advanced!"

" Or maybe I'm here to start a new life." At that sentence, my heart beat faster. Could it be true? Or am I dreaming like the tickets?

"Oh yeah, that would be great! Oh! And about Tea, how did you find her? "

"I was shopping when I hear noise from a narrow street. I was intrigued. I went to this street and discovered rats that have given rise to the noise. That's when I found Tea lying near the dishes. Her bag was opened. I deduced that she has been attacked. So I carried her at home."

Oh no! my wallet! There were all my money and my keys in it! What am I going to do?

"Poor Tea. I feel sorry for her."

"We all feel sorry for her."

"And Yami, what are you going to do? You won't wait goodly here that someone is attacked and sent to shadow realm, will you?"

"Actually, I think I will help in the Gameshop and perhaps contact the Ishtar."

"Yeah, that sounds good. So we have had a good evening with you but we have to go back home."

"You're right, it's becoming dark outside. You should go."

"But how about Tea?"

"She can sleep here. There's no problem"

"All right. So bye! See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

They went away. I was still lying. Perhaps I will learn something about Yami...

_Later_

_Yugi's POV_

Everyone has gone. Granpa, too tired, went to sleep immediately. Tea was already sleeping. I was alone with Yami. I washed the dishes.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" Yami asked behind me.

"Hmm... I think you can put a blanket on Tea and wash the table."

He did all I had said. When I finished, I thought that it was time to shed light on personnal thing.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"This morning, I don't know why I did this. I'm so sorry!"

He sighed and smiled.

"That's okay. You don't have to worry."

I didn't know how to interpret that sentence. Why don't I have to worry? Was it because he loved me, or because he didn't care? Yugi, you have to be more direct.

"Yami, do you love me?"

He put one of his fingers under my chin and inclined my head back with it. He closed his eyes and he kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes widened, my heart stopped. I felt again his soft lips against mine. He broke the kiss but left his lips only a few inches in front of mine to make sure that I could feel his breath when he would speak.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked me. I lost my words.

"I..."

"BAM!"

I startle. We looked at the living-room and saw the blanket on the floor. Tea was gone...

_Somewhere (maybe in the same place)_

?/You loose/?

!/Yes. Poor Tea/!

?/This is sad but someone had to be miserable in this tale. /?

!/I know. But before I am reincarnated in tortoise, can you let me help her?/!

?/If you don't reveal yourself./?

!/Thank you. But I remember : Yami hasn't said he loved Yugi./!

?/That's true. And you aren't the only one who think about it, Yugi too. I think it will keep him busy all night.../?

End of chapter

Please Review


End file.
